Scream
by Suomalainen-Sisu
Summary: There's nothing more that Naruto wants to see then Gaara, whimpering and debauched from pleasure, lying unravelled beneath him covered in sweat. But with the man's stony, quiet persona; that might be quite a hard task to accomplish. NaruGaa


**Scream**

* * *

><p>Something at the back of Naruto's mind told him that he was being foolish. Foolish, stupid and troublesome had been the exact words enunciated to him by Shikamaru only yesterday. And after voicing his worries later to Sakura and having been met with similar words plus an added teasing tone, he had finally concluded that maybe, he was overreacting by just a tad.<p>

The problem itself worrying the blonde man wasn't even serious. Yes, it was a relationship problem. But nothing major. There were no secret affairs taking place and besides the usual couple's arguments that occasionally happened, there was nothing visibly amiss in the relationship. Nope, nothing wrong in the slightest, many had determined.

And to be honest, Naruto's concerns over the 'problem' were quite ridiculous. Many wouldn't have even called it a problem. And if anyone asked, Naruto would instantly deny that he had even attempted calling a couple's councillor in a desperate plea for answers. He'd also deny that the councillor, named Ino or something of the sort had laughed hysterically and had been unable to provide the man any sort of rejoinder through the thick fog of her sniggers. Afterwards, Naruto had decided that the matter was just too intimate and personal to be shared and that he'd be left to solve the pressing problem on his own with perhaps the somewhat unwanted help of nosy friends who couldn't help but probe curiously into the activities that took place in Naruto and Gaara's bedroom.

So yes. The problem was indeed linked to the pair's sex life. Or rather, Gaara's apparent lack of enthusiasm for it. But no one for even a second thought that the sex was poor. The sex itself was actually great, amazing in fact. But even it didn't distract from the silence that was cast upon the room as soon as the clothes had been shed. It was always slightly awkward, and whenever Naruto's groans and grunts filled the air, he always couldn't help but wonder if there was any way in which he could tear out similar sounds from the red haired man lying noiselessly beneath him. This wasn't to mean that Naruto wanted fake noises though. Most certainly not. He would have happily kept the silence if the only alternative were fake gasps and groans that belonged in porn movies. But that wasn't the only alternative. All he really wanted was to hear Gaara enjoying himself. Like _really, really _enjoying himself. But accomplishing a feat like that would be very tricky.

So at first the blonde man had tried to push the awkwardness to the back of his mind. He'd tried to forget about it and had told himself that of course Gaara would be quiet. His personality itself was stony and cold. You could argue that the man was just cautious, maybe even insecure. But the red haired man was incredibly blunt and withdrawn; it had taken almost two years of dating for the words _I love you _to even leave the man's lips and even then, they had been whispered. It was quite surprising actually and many people had and still speculated how the two men had managed to say together for such a long period of time. With Naruto's bold, confident, bubbly personality, the two men were like polar opposites.

But that still didn't change the fact that whenever the two were nearing their climax, Naruto would involuntarily lean in closer, in hopes of catching that oh so rare almost inaudible breathy whimper that was occasionally released from Gaara's swollen, pink lips.

And nor did it change the hope and wish that had been bugging Naruto now for almost a few months now. The dreams in which he saw Gaara convulsing on their bed, unravelled and debauched. Screaming, whimpering and moaning while beads of sweat dripped down the young man. The dreams in which he would play with the man's most intimate and sensitive areas until the red head was begging for his touch; arching his back and drawing himself closer to Naruto's teasing fingertips.

But to rip that strangled desperate scream from Gaara's throat was his ultimate goal and Naruto had concluded that he would try dam hard to try and achieve it.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought that maybe it's your fault?" Kiba asked as he reached for another sip of his steaming coffee. Warming his hands up by the aid of the hot mug, he sighed and reached for the sugar.<p>

"What do you mean?" The two were sat in a noisy café and while Kiba eagerly ogled a group of women sat a few tables away, Naruto despaired over his 'crisis'. Kiba turned back to face Naruto, allowing a pondering expression to quickly take over before his face lit up in excitement. At this, Naruto lifted his head off the table and stared back at the other man curiously with a faint glimmer of hope sparking in his eyes.

"Maybe, you're not satisfying your lover enough! You need to go the whole fifty thousand leagues between those tight sweet cheeks if you want him moaning like a whore." The brunette grinned proudly earning a disapproving look from the young man and a hard kick to the shin from beneath the table. That hopeful glimmer disappeared swiftly too as Kiba snickered at him.

"You just called my boyfriend a whore, dickhead. And why am I even listening to you?" The blonde exclaimed. "You're no help in the slightest!"

"Because I'm your dear best friend who has your best interests at heart. At this current moment, your sex life is my biggest concern." Naruto scoffed loudly in response and even laughed when Kiba pumped at his chest childishly.

He reached for his coffee. "You haven't had a girlfriend in the past year. I'm not even gonna mention the fact that you're not even gay and don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, that hurt! And I went to college too remember. I experimented…once, but that doesn't matter." Kiba reached up and loosened the tie that rested securely round his neck. Then he let out a breathe and stole another glance at the women laughing nearby. Naruto watched the sides of his mouth curl up in approval and rolled his eyes in exasperation. It seemed his friend had once again forgotten that they had met to discuss Naruto's issues and not to stare lustfully at women. "And I'll happily drown myself in one night stands if it means I don't have to deal with the emotions and the crying and the forgotten valentine's days and the birthdays. Personally…I think it's great." The man sighed in happy content as one of the women walked past their table. "You think I should go talk to her?"

Another kick to the shin broke the brunette out of his daze and he looked back to Naruto, a sheepish smile appearing on his face. "Sorry."

The two men sat in a pleasant contemplating silence until Naruto finally mumbled. "I think…I think I'm just gonna wing it."

"This could the biggest sexual achievement of your life so far, and you're just gonna…wing it? Gaara's not gonna release those beautiful little whimpers of delight without you working for it. Hard! You should be…I dunno, making mind maps and spread sheets detailing what you're gonna do." At this, Naruto stole a terrified glance at the brunette's laptop which sat next to him on the table and prayed to whoever was listening that Kiba was indeed joking and wasn't about to pull out a PowerPoint presentation detailing the do's and don'ts of his sex life.

He let out a deep exhale when Kiba once more turned to stare at the woman and said. "Again, I'm asking myself why I even considered getting advice from you. I'm just gonna focus on him, okay. I'm gonna pay attention to his needs, make him feel really good. If that means overlooking my own needs for the night, then so be it. I can do that for a night. "

"I wouldn't last a night." Kiba muttered.

"I know you wouldn't."

"But then you're still gonna pound that sweet ass right!" The man smiled teasingly and Naruto scowled.

"Please stop talking." He checked the time and stood up; chucking a fiver at his friend as he began gathering his belongings. "Look, I gotta go. My lunch break is almost over and Tsunade is gonna flip if I'm late…again."

Kiba nodded in response and it wasn't until Naruto was nearing the exit that he called out deafeningly "Good luck mate!"; attracting the attentions of many customers, nevertheless he continued to speak, oblivious to the people around him. "Remember, everyone is a secret screamer at heart! All you have to do is anal-!"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Came a cold reply as Naruto rushed to escape the cafe before more embarrassing comments could be yelled out, a indistinct blush already coated the man's cheeks and he couldn't help but avert his eyes when they met those of an elderly couple staring contemptuously at him.

"I was gonna say 'analyse all the angles'! God, you're more dirt minded then I am!" Kiba denied and took another sip of his drink.

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks. I'd rather you fucked Gaara instead!" The brunette grinned mischievously as Naruto disappeared through the exit and turned back to the women.

* * *

><p>He probably shouldn't have felt as excited and exhilarated as he did, bouncing his right knee up and down in an uncoordinated pattern as he waited for Gaara to return home. It was a strange mixture of excitement, anticipation and a lustful hunger that he had been trying to hide that kept forcing Naruto to steel glances at the clock, watching as the second hand made its way round agonisingly slowly. But at the same time he could feel that unsure feeling hovering above him; that tiny part of him that really questioned whether Naruto would be able to fulfil his goal. Would he really be able to breach his stony boyfriend's defence barriers? Would tearing a scream from his pink lips be truly impossible?<p>

The sound of the door opening had Naruto sprinting in an excited manner into the hallway and he watched as the red head entered the flat and closed the door without noticing his boyfriend's presence or the shameless way he was staring at him.

"Naruto. I'm -." Gaara spun round and froze, teal eyes widening for a split second before they returned to normal as they took in Naruto and his slightly predatory stance. "Home?" He finished lamely and proceeded to remove his outerwear. Afterwards he walked past the blonde man, ignoring him as he made his way to the kitchen. Digging out a bottle of Smirnoff from the freezer he unscrewed the cap and took a generous mouthful.

Arms surrounded the pale man and he leant into his lover's touch, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. "You feel tense. Was work okay?" Gaara grunted in reply and nodded in response when Naruto whispered "I missed you" into his ear. Then he allowed the blonde man to grip his arm and pull him towards the bedroom. Both men supported knowing smiles, aware what they each wanted, although Naruto's did appear more lustful than usual.

They separated when they reached the bedroom and that usual silent air that Naruto hated so much took over. Gaara, once again oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation sat on the edge of the bed, removing his blazer and socks in a calm manner while Naruto tried to prevent himself from bouncing in excitement and launching himself greedily at the young man. Trying to occupy himself, he sat next to Gaara and undid the tie attached securely to his neck. Gaara glanced at him in thanks before reaching up and throwing the piece of material somewhere in the room.

The men stared at each other, blue eyes meeting teal ones and it wasn't until Naruto grabbed the back of his lover's head and pulled him towards him did he push their lips together. The kiss was gentle and loving, showing the clear compassion and trust held between the two men as their lips moved perfectly with each other's. A swipe of the tongue was all Naruto needed to do for Gaara to open his mouth invitingly and grant him permission to explore.

The couple remained in their slightly awkward positioning even when their lips left each other's and the blonde's began tracing Gaara's silky skin. Reaching his neck, Naruto began sucking against the red head's pulse, but even this sensual action did nothing but draw a deep relaxed exhale from the other man. But it was the same reaction that Naruto was expecting…After all, expecting Gaara to become a quivering mess just because you wished for it to happen didn't mean that it would. Besides, Naruto prided himself on his skills in the bedroom and thus was confident that soon enough…hopefully, Gaara would begin to unravel.

Sliding his hands up, Naruto began to slowly unbutton his boyfriend's shirt. Gradually the buttons became undone and the blonde man was able to peel away his shirt, leaving behind more beautiful unblemished skin for him to mark and explore. As Gaara's hands came up, eager to remove Naruto's own t-shirt, they were quickly and easily pushed away. A curious sound began to rise in the red head's throat but it stopped and Gaara allowed his arms to fall cumbersomely to his sides. He sighed in submission, a sign that he was going to let Naruto do whatever the strange man wanted.

And that was precisely what Naruto did. His mouth and hands trailed lightly over Gaara's chest, touching skin that had been explored countless times beforehand but that still felt so thrilling to touch and taste. But it wasn't until Naruto's mouth trailed over Gaara's right nipple and he latched onto the pink nub, sucking and nibbling gently on it that Gaara let out an almost noiseless gasp. The reaction caused Naruto to twirl his tongue eagerly around the hardening nipple and his hand came up to play with the other one. Unfortunately for him however, Gaara had regained his composure and thus no more reactions were heard. Soon, the blonde man let go and continued his journey downwards. Glancing up through his eyelashes at the red head, Naruto mumbled. "Trousers, Gaara."

Gaara made quick work of his trousers. Pushing the fabric down his legs and kicking it into a random corner of the room, left him clad only in his tight dark red briefs. Leaning back on his hands he gazed at Naruto expectantly and at this Naruto smirked. Gaara was obviously expecting Naruto to suck his cock. But tonight, Naruto wasn't going to do that. Blowjobs were a regular, almost religious part of the couple's love making and both enjoyed them. Both giving and receiving. However, a blowjob wasn't going to have Gaara falling apart. No, Naruto need to tease the poor young man until he couldn't take it any longer.

Hence Naruto began at Gaara's knees. He trailed his fingers lightly over the man's left knee, exploring the area fully but mainly concentrating on the underside of it. The touches were light and Naruto's fingers were barely grazing Gaara's skin, yet he could still feel goose bumps forming wherever he touched the young man. Despite this, there was no reaction from the stony man. Then again, Naruto had hardly expected one. Knees weren't a particularly sensitive and erotic place to touch, but soon, Naruto began walking his fingers up the inside of Gaara's thigh.

The fingers stopped abruptly midway up the red head's thigh and this was where Naruto stroked firm lines with his palms onto both thighs. At the same time, he latched onto Gaara's neck, nibbling and sucking violently, leaving marks for sure while at the same time drawing out a quiet moan from his boyfriend. The caresses against his legs varied from time to time. Sometimes they were firm and rough and at other moments they were soft, barely-there strokes of Naruto's fingers.

He came back to Gaara's knees and oh so gently drew tiny little circles on the underside. This time, the touch caused a reaction. A choked sound as one of Gaara's arms came up behind him to wrap around Naruto's neck and Gaara turned away just in time to miss the smirk that coated the blonde man's face. Naruto could hardly believe that such light touches were drawing out reactions. He had thought that he would have to work much harder for such a privilege…

The feather light touches continued for what to Gaara seemed like forever. He had even tried to pull away at one point only to fall back against Naruto's shoulder and fist the material of his shirt. The whole situation was new to both people; usually there wasn't a long period of time between them kissing and then one of the two pounding into the other. But this whole moment was different. It was slower, lasting longer than ever before. But it also felt more pleasurable. Gaara had never even realised that rubbing the inside of his thigh could stimulate him so easily. And as Naruto's fingers drew little circles higher and higher up Gaara's legs, and the man started to quiver against him, the blonde man finally understood. Had Gaara's lack of noise really just been down to the couple's lack of foreplay? This sudden realization caused the next few touches to be lot stronger and rougher. This time, a groan left Gaara.

The red head couldn't help but cling tightly to the blonde man as a tanned hand stroked its way up a soft porcelain white thigh. Their lips met and Naruto could feel Gaara's lack of control. The kisses were no longer controlled and restrained: they were hot, almost desperate, and their teeth clashed once when the red head tugged on his hair with a whimper. Their lips parted and Gaara collapsed against the other man's shoulder, eyes closed and mouth open around gasped breathes.

"N-Naruto?" The man managed, lifting his head briefly before it flopped back onto the tanned man's shoulder. He couldn't help the jerky, awkward way in which his hips moved when Naruto decided to tease the man by stroking high up his thigh, practically touching the fabric of his briefs. An area that was dangerously close to Gaara's cock which strained in its confines.

"Hmph?" Naruto replied, but Gaara was silent, opting to chew on his bottom lip, trying frantically to keep in the noises that begged to escape when Naruto finally slipped his warm fingers into Gaara's briefs, grazing so, so lightly against his cock. Gaara's hips bucked towards the touch, trying to seek out the friction that Naruto was currently denying him. Naruto ignored these movements however and instead quickly stripped Gaara of his underwear.

As the fingers of one hand continued to dance teasingly against Gaara's inner thigh, the other brushed dangerously close to his balls, but not quite touching them. At this, Gaara let out a frustrated groan that turned into a high whimper when Naruto slipped a finger, just once against the red haired man's perineum. Gaara also gripped at his boyfriend's hair forcefully, almost painfully, while he clenched his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. But then the fingers were gone, moving back to his thighs and the pace of Naruto's hand rubbing the skin was slowing again to a tedious, catching crawl that caused a tiny groan to escape the red head's lips every time he breathed out. He was powerless to stop it.

"Naruto…" He whined and suddenly his eyes shot open, mouth falling open in what appeared to be a silent scream as Naruto abruptly grasped hold of his cock and began pumping furiously. A finger flicked over the top of his shaft while another stroked the underside of his cock teasingly. Gaara clenched his hands into tight fists and thrust up against the hands touching him. He couldn't stand the pleasure as he moaned helplessly, utterly unable to contain himself while Naruto pumped his cock. Sweat had begun to drip down the stony man's face as he trembled. Shortly after, the arm supporting his body collapsed and he fell onto the bed, panting deliciously. It was only then when Gaara realised that Naruto was still fully clothed and he whimpered pathetically as the blonde's pumping stilled and he let go. Reaching for his own cock, Gaara fisted the shaft, pants leaving his mouth while he watched Naruto hastily pulling off his t-shirt and kicking off his jeans and boxers simultaneously. The noise of the garments hitting the floor didn't register on either of the men's minds when Naruto pounced on top of Gaara again. Lips slamming together, they clacked against each other's as they clumsily moved against each other.

It was only when Naruto reached beneath Gaara, grabbing his toned cheeks with his hands, kneading the flesh before slamming the couple's hips together, did Gaara let out his first loud wail. It was an orgasmic sound and Naruto grunted forcefully and possessively in response. As Naruto thrust forward, Gaara bucked upwards. Together they created that sweet, sweet friction that they both craved and moaned out in delight. It was when Gaara began digging his nails into Naruto's bicep when Naruto finally pulled away. He had almost given into the pleasure that he had received from their two cocks rubbing together and had he continued, he would have surely come.

Leaning over a breathless Gaara, Naruto reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. The condom; he chucked uncaringly onto the bed next to him as he poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers.

Naruto ran his lubed finger all the way from Gaara's balls, firmly across his perineum until it stroked teasing light circles across that tight little ring of muscle. Gaara raised his tired eyes; they held a look that was a strange combination of covetousness, curiousness and uncertainty but all those emotions quickly crumbled away as Naruto's first finger entered his entrance and a more potent emotion took their places: desire. A breathy gasp also escaped into the air and the man tensed and then relaxed beneath Naruto.

The tanned man took an intake of breath, no matter how often he did this, the intense warmth and tight grip that surrounded his finger was always a surprise. His finger moved skilfully in and out, over and over again until Gaara relaxed even more, allowing two digits to now stroke and scissor his insides. Raking both fingers firmly across the man's prostate, Naruto watched almost gleefully as a few broken whimpers escaped Gaara's mouth and his back arched, pushing firmly back against the two digits inside him. But as soon as Gaara did this, Naruto withdrew his fingers. "Don't be in such a rush, Gaara. We've got all the time in the world. You gotta learn to appreciate this stuff." In response to this, Naruto received an almost dubious stare and the man grinned mischievously before plunging his fingers back into the tight entrance.

"Nar-uto…!" Came a yelp of surprise, and the red head's hips moved uncontrollably as his body begged to relive those sensations again. But once again Naruto withdrew his fingers, this time to roll a condom onto his aching cock and to lather it with more lube.

A whimper of despair rose from Gaara and Naruto glanced at the red head. His eyes widened considerably at the sight. Gaara stared back at him, eyes half lidded showing glistening teal eyes, clouded over in pleasure. His moist lips were parted as he panted in exhaustion; and they were swollen, bruised from the passionate kisses they had shared. His silky white skin had a pale pink blush coating it. It started from his cheeks and spread down his neck until it ended on his toned chest. This itself was covered in a sheen of glimmering sweat. Further down and after following the red trail of hair down Gaara's stomach, Naruto's eyes finally rested on his cock. It was painfully hard, pink and long as it lay against the man's stomach. And to Naruto's delight, a slight shift of Gaara's body revealed the small entrance that Naruto had abused with his fingers only seconds ago. It was stretched and clenching obligatorily around air as the blonde's eyes were drawn back up when the pale man flung his head back in frustration. "Fu-Fuck….Naruto."

Although it had been Naruto's dream sight and he had fantasised over it multiple times, it wasn't until he was actually faced with it that he understood why'd he'd desired it so badly. Faced with Gaara's lustful blissed out face and the way he was spread out on the bed, ready and begging to be taken, Naruto now understood how beautiful the young man was. Also, seeing Gaara like this, like no one else had, added a new level of intimacy and trust to their relationship.

Although…Naruto wasn't really thinking that deeply about the situation. The sight had only really served to put more filthy thoughts into the man's head. Images of Gaara's face covered in his come. Images of Gaara straddling him as the red head's own fingers penetrated his entrance and he moaned filthy words into the tanned man's ear. Images of him bending Gaara over his office desk while the door remained unlocked, adding that risk element to their dirty deed…

It was safe to say that Naruto's thoughts were far from vanilla at this point and they had caused his cock to harden even more, if that was even possible.

Rolling safely on top of Gaara again, his cock brushed against his crack and the pale man's legs widened even more as he thrust forward encouragingly and he moaned softly. These noises were fast becoming Naruto's favourite new sound. So taking himself in his hand, Naruto slowly guided himself inside of the man. Naruto's eyes rolled back as he was met with that warm wet heat that surrounded the man in its tight grip. Below him, Gaara was grunting at the feeling of finally being filled. The couple had had sex several times in the past week, so the discomfort was only visible briefly on Gaara's face. All it took was a short nod for Naruto to start moving.

Drawing himself slowly out and then then thrusting forward leisurely, Naruto made a long series of deep but excruciatingly slow thrusts. Although Naruto desired to pound into his boyfriend, he resisted the urge and set about slowly teasing the poor man. This carried on for a while until Gaara's eyes narrowed in frustration at the deliberate slow pace and Naruto smirked back in response but didn't move any faster. You could even argue that he slowed down even more. "N-Naruto…" The man growled out but briefly afterwards the noise turned into a whimper. The man squirmed, sensations beginning to overcome him as his desperation for relief rose. His pleasure had been stretched out for an agonizingly long time and now, even the slightest touch caused a tingle of pleasure to run through his body.

"I already said Gaara. Don't be in such a rush." The blonde said and continued their slow love making. The man was confident that the slow movements and tortuous sensations would soon have Gaara wailing. And he was right. Pretty soon afterwards, each one of the blonde's agonisingly slow actions was met with a shaky intake of air or a quiet broken whimper by Gaara and the canting of his hips. Shudders would pass through the pale man's body and his eyes fluttered, struggling to remain open while the intense pleasure tried to force them to slip shut. Occasionally, they did fall shut and Gaara's body would still. But when this happened, Naruto would reach down and give a harsh yet thrilling tug on the red head's cock. The man's eyes would shoot open again and a moan would be released and Naruto would simply continue his excruciatingly unhurried movements.

"N-Naruto…Move f-faster…aah."

Gaara was falling apart. That was pretty clear. His breathing was gradually becoming shakier and shakier. His tremors were becoming more violent and sometimes the man's face would contort in pleasure. Slowly but surely he was breaking…but Naruto wasn't going to be satisfied until the volume of his cries increased and the sounds became more frequent.

So he began snapping his hips forward dangerously, pounding into Gaara's tight opening so hard that the only thing the red head was able to do was to wrap his arms securely around Naruto's shoulders and cling on tightly. His teeth dug almost painfully into his lower lip as he tried to prevent a series of whimpers from releasing. Occasionally however, a few high pitched moans managed to escape and as this happened; the slight, almost non-existent blush coating Gaara's white skin would intensify.

A slight brush against that tiny bundle of nerves within him had Gaara convulsing violently. A wail of surprise rose into the air and his fingernails scratched down his lover's tanned back, almost certainly leaving marks onto the unblemished skin. Naruto didn't seem to mind though as his thrusts increased yet again in their speed and power, aiming for the one specific spot inside Gaara and pounding against the man's prostate…And before his eyes, Naruto saw the stony man fall apart and become completely debauched. "Ngh…aah!"

"I'm going to make you scream Gaara. I'm gonna make you beg and writhe until you come screaming my name without a single touch to your cock." The tanned man grunted into his boyfriend's ear and at this, the red head thrashed his head side to side in pure desperation.

"P-Please…Aah!" He pleaded, reaching a hand towards his aching cock only for it to be slapped away. But unable to do anything against Naruto, Gaara could merely cling onto the bed sheets, fisting the smooth material in his hands. Soon, Gaara, no longer able to withhold the noises of pleasure and bliss any longer, released the hold his teeth had on his lower lip and opened his mouth. A constant series of "Ah, ah, ah, ah"'s occupied the disappearing silence, replacing it with sounds that could only be used to describe sex. The noise of skin slapping against skin as Naruto repeatedly thrust against Gaara, the grunts being released from the blonde's mouth and the moans and wails of his lover filled the air.

"N-no, aah, p-please…I can't…Ngh!" The man practically sobbed, cock lying hard, achingly stiff and untouched against his stomach. Pre-cum glistened along with sweat on the pale man's toned chest and occasional deep thrusts caused his cock to jump erotically before falling back to his stomach.

"G-Gaara…fuck!"

"I can't! I-I c-can't! Nghh! Gaara cried. His eyes fell shut, hiding those teal eyes and Naruto leant down to tantalisingly lick a bead of sweat that was making its way down the red head's cheek.

"Ah, come for me Gaara." The man growled out, his last words rising dangerously in pitch as the tightness and heat became too much and each tiny movement caused a shiver of sensations to run through him.

"N-Nar…ahh..uto! A-ahh!" As the blonde's name left his lips, his body convulsed and he tensed, squeezing round Naruto in a way that had the blonde grunting. A few more quivers later and that's when Gaara let out the scream that Naruto had been dying to hear. The scream he'd been waiting months to hear. That beautiful broken, desperate sound that signalled the pale man's orgasm. It pierced through the air; the sound of a man that had been overcome by sensations. The young man's back arched into an impossible shape as the noise escaped from his lips and strings of white fluid coated both his and the tanned man's stomachs. A few more thrusts in Gaara's tightening hole had Naruto releasing his own yell of release into the air. The noise was far lower and quieter than Gaara's but it served its purpose well and Naruto swiftly collapsed on top of his lover before rolling off.

The blonde's shaft slid out of Gaara accompanied by an unattractive squelching noise and a whimper from Gaara as his face scrunched from over sensitivity and relief, and then his eyes fell shut. Sporadic tremors passed through his body as he lay there; panting from exhaustion and gleaming in a coat of his own sweat.

And he looked absolutely stunning.

Naruto crawled towards him after deposing of the condom and wrapped an arm around the sensitive, cum covered body beside him. Today, he decided, Gaara could be the little spoon. He felt the red haired man relax into his touch and yawn. And although Naruto was exhausted, he could still feel that bubble of warmth within him that reminded him of what he'd just achieved. He'd made Gaara scream!

Fully content, Naruto brought the warm body closer to his and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was like almost 4000 words of pure smut….and that was only my second ever lemon and yes I know getting the two men actually onto the bed was awkward and the ending was slightly odd… *Hides behind a rock* but I hope the rest was okay! And that was also my first attempt at a NaruGaa story and at some glimpses of humour…which I most likely epically failed at. But let me know what you thought anyway please! So review!<p> 


End file.
